


AC2014 [11]: Displaced Angels and Jesus Goats

by twotenths



Series: F1 Advent Challenge 2014 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas Decorations, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What you think, Kamui?"</p><p>Two shortarses shouldn't decorate large Christmas trees unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2014 [11]: Displaced Angels and Jesus Goats

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy nonsense that grew on me until I had to write it. Can be read as slash or non slash (Although I had to add two new relationship tags to AO3 again! No Kamui fics?? SHAME ON YOU ALL)
> 
> Set during the beloved Sauber years.

** December 2011 **

“What you think, Kamui?”

Kamui looks up from his laptop, frowning at the abomination in front of him. Sauber have retained them both for next season, and are making the most of having both their drivers under contract over the winter break. They’re filming a Christmas feature to put out on social media, answering questions from fans in Christmas hats, but first, they’ve been asked to make the factory look a bit more festive, whilst the cameraman has disappeared off to fix his broken equipment (Kamui had only dropped it a _little_ bit when he had picked it up to see how good it was). Someone from HR had found them a box of Christmas decorations which Sergio had grabbed with great enthusiasm, whilst Kamui was playing around on his Sound Cloud to find some Christmas songs.

It turned out leaving Sergio to his own devices was an ill advisable thing to do; the tinsel was _everywhere_ , strewn across desks and chairs, and he had strung a line of baubles around another bit which he had draped around his neck to look like a rather ostentatious necklace; the Nativity scene was a trip hazard on the floor, and Sergio had accidentally (or maybe it was on purpose?) swapped the baby Jesus with a goat; and the angel that was supposed to be on top of the Christmas tree was sitting forlornly on a branch barely halfway up.

“Umm, more fairy lights maybe?” Kamui replies, ever the diplomat.

Sergio’s face lights up as he dives into the box, and Kamui thinks maybe he should intervene. He sticks on something vaguely festive before he warily approaches the Mexican who is now dragging handfuls of wire out of the box.

“Why is the angel not on top?”

Sergio emerges with a frown. “I couldn’t reach, is too tall!” He looks Kamui up and down and a slow grin spreads across his face.

Kamui is _definitely_ worried.

 

“You see, apart we are both too small, but together, we are almost tall enough!” Sergio crows in delight. Kamui wishes he would stop getting so animated whilst he was perched on his shoulders, and he tightens his legs around Sergio’s head, gripping onto his Santa hat as he sways ominously.

“Ah don’t move!” he yelps. “Why am I up here?”

“Because you weigh less,” Sergio shrugs, as he stops jigging around. “I didn’t want to crush you.”

Kamui rolls his eyes. “Okay, you need to move closer, I can’t reach the top.”

“But then I will be _in_ the tree!” Sergio protests.

“Good!” Kamui smiles, patting him on the head. Sergio grumbles but does as he’s bid.

“Close enough?”

“No,” Kamui says, stretching out an arm.

Sergio moves forward again. “Now?”

“Still no.”

“Whaddabmph nmph? ARGH!”

Suddenly, Sergio jerks backwards and Kamui, who had just been reaching out to seat the angel in her rightful place, is unexpectedly bereft of support. In a panic, he launches himself at the tree, grabbing at the branches to keep himself from falling. The tree teeters, almost in slow motion, and Kamui crashes to the ground, landing on something squishy as the seven foot Christmas tree lands on top of him with a hefty _whump._ Winded, he hears the tinkle of baubles cascading off the branches and scattering across the floor, and a wheezy moan in his ear.

“Why did you move?” Kamui asks his soft landing, on which he is sprawled.

“Got a tree branch in my mouth,” Sergio replies weakly, “Get off, you’re crushing me!”

“Okay guys, I think we’re ready .. What on earth has happened here?”

The pair of them abandon their scuffle, peering up through the branches of the tree at the upside down figure of the camera man, who is looking lost for words.

“We got the angel on top of the tree,” Sergio offers, gesturing at the figure who is now smiling serenely up at the ceiling.

The cameraman is still staring, perplexed. “I’m going to find someone from PR to help clean up this mess,” he says backing out of the room. Unfortunately for him, he treads on the Jesus Goat and falls over with a loud thump. Kamui winces: At least he had Sergio to break his fall.

 

“What you think, Kamui?”

Kamui grins as he enters the room; Sergio is sitting in a chair, hands folded in his lap, next to an artificial Christmas tree that’s barely two foot tall. Someone has clearly decided Sergio is a hazard around any tree, artificial or otherwise, as he’s been tied to the chair with bits of tinsel and fairy lights. He has, however, been allowed to keep his Santa hat, which is perched on his head at a jaunty angle. He smiles sheepishly at Kamui.

“Better!”

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook,” the PR officer admonishes with a smile, “Since you were trying to climb on top of the tree earlier ..” She presents Kamui with a pair of wings and a tinsel halo. Sergio laughs, and the bruised and weary cameraman gets out his camera, hoping they would be third time lucky.


End file.
